Lauren Tanner
Lauren Tanner is a gymnast at The Rock, nicknamed "The Queen of the Beam". Lauren is very vindictive and manipulative and always tries to get her way. She is in love with Kaylie's boyfriend Carter and sleeps with him at a party. After Carter and Kaylie break up, they resume sleeping together, but she eventually breaks up with him and gets him kicked out of the gym when he can't tell her that he loves her. Her mother is an addict who abandoned her and her father when she was young. After her mother dies, she learns that her mother tried to see her many times, but her father kept pushing her away. Lauren and Payson go against each other to see who will be the captain but they end up becoming co-captain Bio Take-no-prisoners Lauren has a humbling experience when she chokes during the meet in China. It shakes her famous confidence – but not for long. She attacks her training like never before, and yet something – or someone – distracts her. Namely Carter. Lauren gives Carter a place to stay when he has no place else to go -- even though she risks losing Kaylie's friendship forever. Lauren desperately wants to be Kaylie's best friend again, but she can't help but reach out to Carter. As time goes by, Lauren wins back Kaylie's friendship, only to jeopardize it again when Kaylie finds out about Carter's living arrangement. It is also worth noting that Lauren is also the most manipulative of the gymnasts, often moving the plot forward and causing the conflict. She has her father, Steve Tanner, wrapped around her pinky finger. She takes being spoiled to a professional level with her constant, "Daddy I Want This" attitude. A few of her infamous acts is getting Sasha Belov removed from coaching after leaking a video of Payson and Sasha. She also can control Summer, the assistant manager of the gym. Lauren will go from set jawed amazon to crying waterworks girl whenever the situation calls for it, she is like a chameleon. Her spoiled attitude is only matched by her powers of persuasion. When she broke the news to her dad that she was the one who leaked the tape; which she intended to be a power move to keep him under her thumb, Steve called her bluff and went to talk to the staff. Through crying and telling Steve that she will change and that he can't do this to his daughter, and how much she loves him, he relented. Her control over Summer happens when she breaks down into a helpless needy girl and calling Summer her step mom and that she never had a mom, that no one loves her etc etc... (by now the audience is probably yelling at the screen, "Don't fall for it Summer! "). Things begin looking up when Lauren snags a bronze medal at the rematch against the Chinese team. And when Carter kisses her, it seems Lauren finally has what she's always wanted. Lauren is known for being 'Queen of the Beam' and also is known in the fandom for her intricately braided hairstyles. Notable Skills -Wendy Capshaw states that Lauren performs a standing full twisting tuck on beam - "The Tanner", a move on beam Lauren created and named after herself. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tanners Category:Gymnasts